How to get into the Dragon Academy
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: Join Jay on her way to becoming a full member of the dragon academy! Find a weird colored dragon, a strange relationship, and a girls crush on Hiccup himself!


**Another story! I keep finding old stories I'm still working on. Oh well.**

* * *

Jay looked out her window and sighed as Hiccup and the gang flew by her window. Oh how desperately she wanted to join them. It had been at least a year since Hiccup had trained that Night Fury and defeated the Green Death. Jay had always watched him as he and the other teens flew around the island on their dragons.

Jay was a thirteen year old girl a year younger then Hiccup, she had straight black hair that she held up with a head band, her skin was tan, her eyes a forest green, she never wore skirts, she wore a beautiful purple dyed shirt, brown leggings, and she had a black fur vest. She had a skinny frame, she couldn't lift an ax but she could swing a sword faster than you could blink. But most of all Jay had a huge crush on Hiccup.

She sighed again as she walked over to the forge her sword hanging on the right side of her waist and her satchel hanging on the left, her book in her hand. She had been working at the Forge since Hiccup started the academy.

"Hello Jay how are we doing today?" Asked Gobber leaning over the counter to look at her. "Fine." Said Jay still lost in her thoughts. She walked into the forge and set her satchel and book on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Gobber looking at her with concern. "No I'm fine Gobber." Snapped Jay.

"Okay. Okay no need to snap." Said Gobber defensively.

Jay winced at the hurt tone in his voice and said "Sorry Gobber there is something on my mind but you wouldn't understand."

Gobber smiled and said "Is it about Hiccup?"

Jay gaped at him. "How did you know?" Gobber chuckled

"Hiccup did the same thing when he had his mind on Astrid Hofferson, he still does as a matter of fact." Jay blushed and remembered the night when Gobber had found out that she did have a crush on Hiccup.

It had been a little over a week after the defeat of the Green Death and Jay had helped Gobber sharpen weapons and make shields. She had been writing in her diary and Gobber had looked over her shoulder to read

_'Dear diary,_

_Hiccup has been sleeping for over a week and I'm starting to worry, I've always had a little crush on him and I can't help but think of him when I work in the forge…'_

Jay had looked up and screamed bloody murder then when she heard Gobber chuckle. 'Do you know what PRIVECY means!?' Jay had yelled her fury boiling up. Gobber had promised not to tell anybody about it and she kept a sharp eye open for any signs that he had told some one. But Gobber had kept his promise and Jay was thankful for that.

But still Jay changed the subject quickly.

"How big is the order today?"

"Uh…not big all I need to do now is to sharpen the blades over there." Said Gobber pointing to a little pile of daggers on the ground.

"Okay I got them." Said Jay starting her work.

"Hey Gobber hey…oh hi Jay." Said the annoying voice of Snotlout. Jay cursed under her breath as Snotlout tried to flirt with her.

"Hello Snotlout what can we do for you." Said Jay not turning around as she almost finished the order. "Well could you sharpen my ax. We're learning how to fight without dragons…Astrid's idea. Stupid right?"

Jay set down the last blade she had been sharpening and said "No that is actually a really smart idea."

"Ya that's what I said!" Said another voice.

Jay turned around and gasped. The whole gang was right outside the window. The person how had talked had been no other than Hiccup. Gobber picked up the pile of daggers and left without a word knowing Jay had this under control.

"D-do you g-guys need something too?" Asked Jay her mouth going numb.

"I need a date." Said Snotlout making kissy faces.

"Snotlout don't make her puke." Scolded Astrid hitting him in the back of the head.

Jay smiled and said "Well anything for the best riders on Berk?" The gang smiled at her compliment and Hiccup stepped up and said "If you don't mind Jay could you grab my shield from the desk." Jay turned around and nodded hiding a blush.

"I still need my ax sharpened!" Yelled Snotlout.

Jay muttered "Sure Snotbreath." under her breath. As she picked the shield off of the desk her book fell off of it and landed on the floor spilling all the loose paper on to the floor. Jay sighed and stopped to pick up all the designs and things she had wrote. After she picked them all up she went back to the gang and set her book down on the table while she handed Hiccup's shield to him.

"Here you go!" Said Snotlout as he tossed the ax at her. Everything went in slow motion to Jay she ducked and the ax just barely missed the top of her head just cutting a few hairs from off the top.

Jay put her hand on her chest as she breathed deeply. She looked over at the gang and seeing their concerned faces made her smile weakly before her mouth dropped to a frown again.

She stood up weakly her knees shaking visibly and stumbled to where the ax had dug its self into the ground.

"'My ax needs sharpened' my butt that thing almost took her head off!" Yelled Astrid looking like she didn't want anything more then to chop Snotlout's head off.

Hiccup looked at Jay and asked "Are you okay?" Jay nodded her eyes filling up with tears as she pulled and pulled not being strong enough to pull the ax out of the ground.

"Ugg! Fine I'll help her!" Said Snotlout walking inside and lifting the ax out easily. He handed it to her and said trying to flirt again "You know you could always work out in my parents' basement with me. You need it."

Jay snapped.

She dropped the ax and took out her sword and before Snotlout could say anything else. "Get out of here your on _MY_ turf." Snotlout gulped as the point of the blade hit his throat. He stumbled out and hid behind Astrid.

* * *

Jay is practically me just with a different name and in a cooler world!


End file.
